Cosmetics enhance the aesthetic appearance of the human body. The earliest known evidence of cosmetics dates to Ancient Egyptian pharaohs that used castor oil as balm. In modern times, the cosmetic industry has grown immensely and continues to grow because of the film and fashion industry. In addition to the celebrities in the film and fashion industry, cosmetic products are used daily by the public. Whether cosmetics are for commercial or personal use, the one item that is quintessential to the process is the brush. A make-up brush allows an individual to employ different cosmetic products to the human body, typically the face. To accommodate the various needs of the cosmetic industry, an extensive amount of make-up brushes has been invented. Each brush possesses their own distinct purpose, defined by it shapes and sizes.
For most of the popular cosmetic applications, there are ten essential types of brushes. The ten types of brushes are foundation, powder, blush, concealer, contour, highlight, blending, shadow, crease, lip and liner. Each of these brushes comprises different material in an arrangement, resulting in unique and specific purposes. For example, foundation brushes have long, flat and tapered tips, ideal for applying foundation to the face in a uniform fashion. Liner brushes, on the other hand, comprise small and short bristles, ideal for detailed and precise application of eye liner. Powder brushes are defined by fluffy, soft, full rounded bristles, perfect for light application of cosmetic powder in order to set a foundation. Each of these brushes is designed for the application of one or two make-up products, using a liner brush for the application of foundation would not work.
It is ideal to own the vast majority of these brushes for anyone working with or using make-up, either on a film set or just at home. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to maximize the amount of brushes and minimize the amount of space required to store the brushes. Furthermore, the present invention organizes the brushes, facilitating the use and storage of each brush. Moreover, the present invention combines a plurality of brushes into a single device, allowing the user quicker and more efficient access to said brushes.